Regrets Only
"Regrets Only" is the 7th episode of Season Two of The Lying Game. Summary Emma struggles to make sense of newfound revelations and shifts in her relationships with Ethan and Thayer. After hearing Emma’s suspicions about Rebecca, Sutton’s faith in her mother begins to falter and she decides to take matters into her own hands. Rebecca is thrilled when Kristin and Ted’s marriage continues to unravel, putting her one step closer to achieving her goal. Meanwhile, Alec realizes that Jordan could be a strong ally in his private war with his wife. Plot The episode begins with Thayer and Emma in post-coital bliss – though it seems Emma isn’t feeling completely sure about her decision to sleep with Thayer, despite her comment that it was “everything she’d hoped for.” Thayer puts her worry down to the information they learnt about Ted, and they discuss what their next step should be. However, Thayer is adamant Emma should not trust Alec, and thinks she should keep their plans from Ethan. Ethan, meanwhile, wakes up poolside next to Mads – hungover and somewhat satisfied with their midnight D&M. Awkwardly, he stumbles into Emma as she leaves Thayer’s room, but before the two can truly discuss confessions, Ted interrupts and ushers Emma home. Laurel queries Emma on the goings-on from the night before, while Sutton listens in from the cupboard. Emma tells Laurel about her night with Thayer, while Sutton’s face lights up with glee, but I don’t think I’m the only one who’s not convinced Emma is happy Ethan is in her past. Mads bugs Jordan about his wrong-date choice, and he almost answers before Alec and Rebecca interrupt. Alec invites Jordan to a game of golf, which Rebecca unsuccessfully tries to stop from happening. We go back to the drama unfolding with the twins, where Sutton tries to convince Emma that she didn’t know Rebecca was their birth mother, and Emma tries to convince Sutton that her feelings for Thayer are real and he wasn’t her second choice. Dan and Ethan begin prep for Theresa and Dan’s engagement party, but Theresa halts the process with some interesting ideas on how they might catch Derek’s killer. Turns out, an anonymous individual is leaving flowers on Derek’s grave, and so Theresa suggests a stake-out. Things don’t look so rosy between mother and daughter, as Sutton and Rebecca suss each other’s loyalties out. Emma decides she’s going to confront Alec with all that she knows, but he’s confident he has it all under control. A spying Thayer isn’t too happy about the exchange, but Emma tells Thayer she can’t rest without answers. Alec pulls some moves on Kristin, then bingo! Kisses ensue. Unfortunately a smug Rebecca sees. Mads doesn’t want to hear any more excuses from Jordan, and Ethan explodes on Emma and tells her he’s over chasing her. A distraught Emma weeps to Laurel about Ethan and her choice to sleep with Thayer, and Laurel tells her something’s gotta give else everybody gets hurt. During their golfing game, Alec presses Jordan for info on Rebecca and his ‘bad boy’ days. Jordan retaliates towards Mads, as he believes she told Alec about Rebecca’s hold on him. The ever-sly Rebecca tells Ted about Kristin and Alec’s kiss, and while Emma tries to convince Thayer she’s happy about them, Sutton grills Rebecca on why she believes Alec killed Derek. But as it turns out, Rebecca received the photo of Alec holding the wrench over Derek, and there’s somebody else pulling the strings and trying to have Alec arrested. Alec meets with Ted, and earns a nice fat punch from him for kissing Kristin. But (as Alec is Alec), the tables soon turn and Ted is powerless to tell Kristin the truth about Sutton’s birth mother. Secrets are still being kept, and Alec intends to make Kristin happy, no matter what. Kristin chances upon Emma tossing rocks in the pond, and the two chat about how their lives parallel. Kristin wants her daughter to go after what is real, not what’s right. Meanwhile, Dan and Theresa have a sweet moment while staking out the cemetery, and Ted bursts in on Kristin with accusations of her kiss with Alec. The fight, however, ends in tears when Kristin pulls out the divorce papers and says enough is enough. More trouble arises, but this time between Thayer and Ethan. Thayer can’t keep his mouth shut, and takes a few jabs at Ethan which causes him to lash out with a punch or two. When Emma finds out about the fight, she avoids answering Thayer and leaves the room. Ethan makes a little speech at Theresa and Dan’s engagement party, which stirs up a few emotions. Laurel melts down and talks to Mads about her confusions and hurts, Rebecca bails on the party and Mads finds Jordan to have a chat about Laurel and other nice and not-so-nice things. Theresa wants to leave to stake out the cemetery, though Dan discourages her, then Laurel gives Ethan her two cents about chasing after what he wants. With Rebecca nearby, Ted reads through the divorce papers, and then melts into a kiss with her. The final few scenes have Alec reassuring Mads of his support in her life, and Ethan surprising Emma in her room with a heartfelt confession and a kiss. We find out Theresa defied Dan’s wishes and is staked out near Derek’s grave, and Sutton calls to arrange a meeting between the two of them. The episode ends with a surprised Theresa darting looks around the cemetery, her eyes searching for Derek’s killer. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker *Alexandra Chando as Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Ann Rebecca Sewell Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Ryan Rottman as Jordan Lyle *Yara Martinez as Theresa Lopez Guest Cast *Craig Nigh as Officer Harry *Matthew Vandever as TBA Notes *Ted, Alec, Ethan, and Thayer will all have confrontations with Ted and Alec - Alec kissing Kristin, with Ethan and Thayer - Thayer sleeping with Emma. *Ethan confesses that he still has feelings for Emma to her. *According to Alec, Ted doesn't know about Emma's existence. Web clips The Lying Game 2x07 Sneak Peek "Regrets Only"|Sneak Peek 1 The Lying Game 2x07 Sneak Peek 2 "Regrets Only"|Sneak Peek 2 The Lying Game 2x07 Sneak Peek 3 "Regrets Only"|Sneak Peek 3 Gallery 129566 7026 pre.jpg 129566 7080 pre.jpg 129566 7085 pre.jpg 129566 7270 pre.jpg 129566 7420 pre.jpg 129566 7467 pre.jpg 129566 7564 pre.jpg 129566 7587 pre.jpg 129566 7624 pre.jpg 129566 7657 pre.jpg 129566 7684 pre.jpg face of death.png|linktext=Thayer and Ethan fight on Promo TheLyingGame2x07LaurelComfortsEmma.JPG TheLyingGame2x07LaurelEmma1.JPG Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes